falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mothman Museum
Mothman Museum is an unmarked location in the town of Point Pleasant in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The single biggest attraction of Point Pleasant was the famous Mothman Museum, dedicated to one of Appalachia's most well known cryptids. What the town did not advertise was the fact that the museum was also home to a cult that sprung up around the creature, worshipping it as a deity.The cult chambers beneath the museum. Layout Entrance is via two locked doors (Picklock 1) at the front or a locked door (Picklock 0) at the rear. The first floor consists of the main museum area with Mothman posters on the walls, display cabinets with various junk items and a serving desk. There is also a miniature statue of the Mothman in one of the front window display cabinets. At the back of the room is a locked (Picklock 2) restroom door. This can be unlocked with the bathroom key located in the house up the hill from Wilson Brother's Auto Repair (it is on a desk to the right when entering). A set of the keys is located on a wash basin to the right of the door after is opened. This allows access to some candlelit stairs which lead down to the basement behind a wooden screen on the left. The basement used to be a storeroom but a hole has been knocked though a partition wall leading to a hidden shrine to the Mothman. Mothman cult statues are dotted around the drape-covered walls and church pews line a carpeted central aisle. There are candlelit altars at either end of the room and a wooden lectern with two readable sermons on it at the main end. Another hole in the wall leads to a small room with an armchair, I.V. drip, wheelchair and a locked safe (Picklock 3) next to which some ritual bindings can be found. The upper floor can be accessed from the ground level via a set of stairs. The upper floor is comprised of a small partitioned office, store cupboard, a tinker's workbench, general storage space and the back door at the rear which leads outside. Notable loot * The Mothman Cometh - Part 1 - Holotape, on the front counter in the museum. * The Mothman Cometh - Part 2 - Holotape, on the TV cabinet in a south apartment across from the Point Pleasant bus stop. * Note from Miller - Note, to the left of the Mothman statue. * Sermon: Impending doom - Note, on the lectern in the basement. * Sermon: Summoning the Mothman - Note, on the lectern in the basement. * Ritual bindings and ritual mask - In the secret ritual area in the basement. * Potential recipe - Behind the front counter of the store. * Fernando's mysterious map fragment - On the front desk next to the cash registers. Appearances Mothman Museum appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes This museum is inspired by the real-life Mothman museum in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, and has a statue depicting the local mythical creature. An annual festival takes place to honor the legend of the Mothman. Gallery Fo76_bathroom_key.jpg|Bathroom key, in the house up the hill from Wilson Brother's Auto Repair F76 Mothman Museum Int .png|Interior F76 Mothman Museum Bas 1.png|Chapel F76 Mothman Museum Bas 2.png|Chapel decorations Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations pt:Mothman Museum